Freezing Hands
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: It was really going to happen. And, she couldn't have been more excited about it. (Tala x OC)


The alarm, when it went off, sounded as if an angry crowd of birds were going to attack the house. Hazel eyes fluttered open as a pale hand grabbed the chirping IPhone 5 off the nightstand. Megan stretched and yawned as she shut the alarm off. The 21 years old woman stared at the wallpaper on her phone; it was a picture of Tala and her after they had gotten engaged nearly 2 years ago. The woman smiled as she unlocked the phone to stare at the time.

**5:30 A.M. **

She had set her phone to go off at 5:30 - _in the morning_. The wolf user couldn't figure the sane reason she had set her alarm for early in the morning. Her eyes widened as the reason snuck into her head. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Her knocker didn't bother to wait for her invitation as the doorknob twisted.

"You're still in bed?" her mother asked, surprised. "Your wedding is at 1:00 this afternoon!"

"I'm up. I'm up," Megan repeated as she stretched an arm over her head. "Why exactly did I have to get up _early_?"

"We have to do your hair. It'll take at least 2 hours. After, we have to get your dress on you and it primed. Finally, your makeup and accessories," the older woman explained as she counted everything off her fingers. "It'll take to right before the wedding. Go get a shower!"

Megan rolled her eyes as she slid from her bed. Feet touching soft carpet, the bride grabbed a bath towel and some clothes that her mother had picked for her. She wrinkled her nose at the choice of clothing. Her mother had picked a pair of black yoga pants and the one button up shirt she had in her apartment; it was Tala's button up casual shirt. She stole it. Shh. The bathroom door clicked as she locked it. Megan shed her clothes before climbing into the shower as soon as it was spewing hot water.

Today's the day, huh? she thought. I can't believe after today … I'll be married to Iceberg himself. Can I still call him Iceberg?

Her shower didn't last long when her mother pounded on the bathroom door to tell her that she was late for her hair appointment if she didn't get out and dressed. The young woman rolled her eyes (as if she hadn't done that enough). She threw her undergarments and clothes on before opening the bathroom door. She hadn't washed her hair since she assumed the hairdresser was going to wash it.

"Who takes thirty minutes in the shower?"

"Me, mother."

/ / /

The hairdresser wasn't happy when Megan arrived late for her appointment. Frankly, she didn't care if her hair was done professionally; she wanted to get married to the best person that happened into her life not become a princess in 6 hours. Megan sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. It had been over 2 hours since her appointment began … and the hairdresser still wasn't finished with "the look". It was Megan's mother's decision to have her hair **match **the dress. It had to match. You were a bride once (at least to her).

"Are you finished yet?" grunted Megan. "I hate sitting for longer than an hour."

"Patience, darlin'," her hairdresser commented while snapping her tongue. "I'm just about - done!"

Megan lifted her eyes to stare at the mirror; she had drifted to looking at the magazine in her lap. Huh. She thought it'd be worse. Her hair was pulled into a very loose bun in the back. The hair fell out of it to give a "messy" look; however, it wasn't messy. Her bangs flowed over the right side of her face. Her eyes were uncovered and shining brightly with the hairstyle.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"Anytime, darlin'."

/ / /

Hillary finished lacing the dress as Megan stared at it in the mirror. They had thirty minutes until the wedding ceremony began, and Megan was getting into her dress. The brown haired woman stared at Megan from behind her. She smiled before smoothing the dress. The dress was white. It had an A-line neckline, and it missed the floor by a few centimeters. The upper part of it had crystals and beads that went along the top of the neckline and down the left side of the dress ending at the waist. It was scrunched near the ending of the crystal trail. The skirt was straight and smooth. The "bling" was at the top of the dress.

Of course, the back of it had lacing to keep it up and the crystal bead trail was also on the back. Megan fidgeted in her silver heeled shoes; she hated high heels. Her maid of honor poked her to keep her from moving. Megan yelped as she felt the poke on her side; she was ticklish. Hillary snickered as she fixed Megan's silver crystal necklace.

"You are gorgeous," Hillary commented. "Do you even have makeup on?"

"Very little," muttered Megan. "I was always told that I didn't need makeup, and I'm sticking to it. Besides, Tala prefers me without makeup."

"Good."

/ / /

As the music started, the guests stood in their seats. Tale, dressed in a black suit with a white vest and red tie, turned as he heard the doors open at the back of the church. His blue eyes widened as he saw his bride walk the aisle with her father. His shock soon turned to happiness as a smile stretched across his face. After everything that happened to them, they were together - always together. The thought made him even happier.

Megan stopped at the steps of the altar as she allowed her father to flip the veil over her head; it was a symbol of him "giving" her away to the groom waiting with his hand outstretched. The bride took his hand as he helped her up the steps. Everybody clapped before settling in their seats. Tala and Megan held hands as they listened to the priest.

"Your hand is freezing," he whispered to her.

"I know. Aren't they always?" she replied.

He smiled softly at her before turning his attention to listen to the priest. Megan did the same soon after. She wanted the ceremony to be over; she wanted to be Mrs. Megan Valkov. The young woman always wanted to be next to her personal heater.

"Love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Ditto, Iceberg."

* * *

**A/N: **I have been trying to finish this for ages. The one-shot is mostly centered around Megan since she _is _the bride. The ending deals around the both of them. I thought it was a good one-shot. Then again, I'm the writer. I'm a little biased. R & R!


End file.
